Little Thing
by Master-or-Not
Summary: Ciel commence un nouvelle année au lycée, un brun ténébreux qui se réjouit de le voir, un blond jaloux et possessif, cette année va être... Mouvementée. [ Beaucoup de couple diverses mais les principaux sont Sebastian x Ciel et Alois x Ciel, lemon dans le deuxième chapitre et pour le titre, j'étais pas très inspirée XD et je sais, résumé pourrit (x ]


Voilà, une autre fic' sur Black Butler avec comme couple Sebastian x Ciel, mais aussi du Alois x Ciel, oui oui et si je suis assez folle, du Sebastian x Claude [ Oui, j'adore ce couple tordu XD ] Enfin il y en aura surement d'autre, mais pour le premier chapitre c'est un peu de Alois x Ciel, le lemon viendra au chapitre d'après :3 Bon les personnages sont de Yana Toboso et malheureusement pas de moi T^T Bref, bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Dernier... C'est le dernier jour avant la reprise des cours, cette chose qui dure toute une année, qui te fait le levé tôt et te coucher tard, car tu as une pile de devoir. Ben oui, car chaque professeurs ne croient que tu n'as qu'eux alors_ ' Tien, pour demain vous me faite la page 30 du livre entière, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez d'autre chose à faire... ' _Ciel connaissait ce train-train quotidien que de se lever, prendre une douche, s'habiller et prendre le petit-déjeuner. Le tendre baiser de sa mère et de son père avant qu'il ne parte prendre le bus, tout ça, il le connaissait très bien même. Cela faisait depuis... Quatre Ans que Ciel vivait ça pendant une grande partie de l'année. Avant il prenait les cours à la maison, mais ses parents avaient peur qu'il ne s'habitue pas bien à la société s'il restait seul chez lui, alors ils l'ont envoyé au collège, mais là c'était différent, Ciel venait d'avoir son brevet, mention très bien, il rentrait maintenant au lycée, ses parents étaient stressés au plus haut point, car il allait être interne et cela n'enchanté pas le petit Ciel. Partir et ne revenir que pendant les vacances... Oui, il ne revenait pas les weekends, il les passait chez sa tante qui habitait en ville non loin du lycée. Il adorait sa tante certes, mais il savait très bien qu'il allait être seul, c'est l'une des plus grandes chirurgiennes de tout le pays, elle ne serait donc jamais là. Cela n'était pas plus mal en réalité, car sa chère tante aimait le déguiser en fille, en même temps il n'est pas très... Masculin, comme le dit sa tante_ ' Il est taillé comme une gonzesse, manque plus que les lolos et les hanches fertiles et hop ! Votre petit Ciel sera vénéré comme une princesse par les garçons de son âge voir plus ! Avec sa bouille d'ange et ses lèvres rosées moi je vous dis, s'il était une fille ça ferait longtemps qu'une riche homme d'affaire étranger vous l'aurez demandé en mariage ! '_ Elle vivait un peu dans un autre temps il est bien vrai... Le fait d'être _' taillé comme une gonzesse '_ ne lui était pas un avantage, les filles le trouvaient trop mignon, elles voulaient seulement l'avoir comme ami et les garçons eux... Il s'en fichait pas mal, bien qu'il n'ait pas de préférence sexuel, il préférait quand même avoir un avis de fille et non celui d'un garçon qui ne le jugerait pas pareil.

Revenons à l'histoire... Ciel s'était réveillé, ce beau lundi 2 septembre, avec une seule idée en tête _' Ne pas avoir un coloc' casse pied à l'internat. '_ Il se leva mollement, se traînant jusqu'à son armoire pour choisir ses affaires, il posa sa main sur la poignée de son armoire, mais il fut _' taclé '_ sur son lit par... Sa mère.

_" - Ciiiiiel ! Mon chéri, je t'ai choisit ta tenue, elle t'attend dans la salle de bain, je t'ai fait ton petit-déjeuner et..._

_- Maman..._

_- Oui chéri ?_

_- Tu m'écrase... "_

Effectivement, la ravissante Rachel Phantomhive écrasait son fils sur son lit, le tenant serrait contre elle, la petite tête bleutée enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Elle le lâcha brusquement et se redressa, se reprenant un peu.

_" - Excuse moi mon chéri, bon, tout est prêt, tu n'as rien à préparer, bon surtout tu ne fumes pas et tu nous ramènes un gendre digne de ce nom !_

_- Mais maman... C'est plutôt une belle-fille que tu voudrais non ?_

_- Hum ? Oh tu sais, belle-fille ou gendre je m'en fiche, tant que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime, ça me va. "_

La ravissante jeune femme câlina son enfant, avant de sortir de la chambre en sautillant. Ciel put constater que sa mère lui avait tracée un avenir... Avec un homme. Il soupira un peu en fermant les yeux, se frottant la nuque. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier et alla prendre une douche rapide, il regarda la tenue qu'avait préparé sa mère, un short noir qui arrive au-dessus des genoux, une chemise à jabot blanche, une veste à basques également noir avec les boutonnières dorées. Il soupira en voyant cela, sa mère aimait l'habiller de manière traditionnelle des comtes du temps victoriens, cela faisait que le jeune Ciel ne passait jamais inaperçus, déjà son rang de comte ne lui faciliter pas la tâche, mais en plus avec ses vêtements, impossible de passer inaperçus. Ciel enfila tout de même la tenue composée par sa mère pour lui faire plaisir puis il alla dans la salle à manger où l'attendait sur la grande table un petit plateau avec son déjeuner et un bouquet de narcisse. Ciel alla s'installer à sa table où l'attendais une tasse de thé et une pâtisserie, comme tous les matins, cela était étonnant que le petit aristocrate garde la ligne avec tout ce qu'il mange et alors qu'il ne fait pas de sport, étant asthmatique... Passons, le jeune comte mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner, les yeux clos pour mieux savourer le goût exquis des fruits frais et de la crème pâtissière, mais il sentit sa chaise bouger alors il rouvrit les yeux, se voyant s'éloigner de plus en plus de la table, il pencha sa tête en arrière et remarqua son père qui tirait sa chaise.

_" - Papa ?_

_- Oui mon fils ?_

_- Te rends-tu compte que tu tires la chaise où je suis ?_

_- Oui._ Dit le père comme si c'était naturel.

_- ... Pourquoi ?_

_- Car nous sommes en retard alors il faut partir de suite et vu que quand tu manges une pâtisserie, te faire bouger et trop long alors je préfère te tirer jusqu'à la voiture. "_

Ciel soupira et descendit de sa chaise, son père l'ayant déjà tiré à travers le salon. Il lâcha donc la chaise et marcha vers sa voiture, traînant son fils en le tenant par la main, ce qui fit soupirer le concerner. Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la voiture où Madame Phantomhive les attendait. Elle demanda si tout était prêt et le père hocha la tête. Le conducteur alluma la voiture et emmena toute la petite famille à la gare. Une fois arrivés devant le guichet d'accueil, Rachel prit son fils dans ses bras, l'étouffant dans sa poitrine, sanglotant.

_" - Tu nous appelles dès que tu peux, d'accord ?_

_- Oui maman._

_- Et surtout n'oublie pas, ramène nous un beau gen-_

_- On verra !_ Coupa l'adolescent, un peu agacé que sa mère pense qu'il finira avec un homme

_- Tu vas me manquer mon fils. "_

Le père vint se rajouter à l'étreinte, elle ne fut pas trop longue, car le chef de gare annoncé que le train allait partir dans cinq minutes. Les deux parents embrassèrent leur enfant avant de le regarder partir vers le train. Arriver vers le train, le jeune Ciel monta dans son wagon et alla s'installer, gardant sa valise avec lui, il soupirait un peu, enfin de la liberté et de l'autonomie complète. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil puis il entendait sa voisine de wagon chuchotait des mots comme ' _Ce qu'il peut-être beau ! Il doit être acteur ou mannequin ! Il est si grand en plus !_ ' le jeune garçon rouvrit un oeil et regarda ce que fixer sa voisine, il haussa les sourcils en voyant un jeune homme, grand, les cheveux d'ébènes et des prunelles étrangement cramoisis. Tout le monde se retournaient sur lui, admirant la beauté de cet homme. Ciel lui ne lui trouvait rien de particulier si ce n'est ses yeux. Il regardait les mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur le visage laiteux de l'énergumène. Ciel le toisait comme il a l'habitude de faire, cet homme faisait tout pour se faire remarquer, un jean aussi noir que ses cheveux avec plusieurs chaînes, un haut tout aussi noir déchirer, des rangers mal fermées, les ongles vernis de noir, des bracelets à clous ou autre à ses poignets, tout cela lui donnait un air sauvage qui faisait fondre les filles. Ciel roula des yeux, son parfait opposer, lui qui est soigné, soucieux du détaille alors que l'autre protagoniste à une allure délabrée, ne prenant même pas soin de s'occuper de ses cheveux trop longs qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ciel se remit bien sur son fauteuil, soupirant et fermant de nouveau les yeux, il croisa les bras sur son torse puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, aussitôt, le petit comte releva sa tête vers l'homme ou la femme qui venait le déranger, sa surprise fut de voir face à lui, l'homme qui attirait tous les regards.

_" - Excusez-moi, puis-je m'installer à côté de vous ? "_

Il était plutôt bien élevé, poli et souriant un sourire de chat se dit Ciel, il avait cependant des petits yeux mesquins, mais envoûteurs. Le jeune comte ne donna pas de réponse, il se décala seulement un peu pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait s'installer, le protagoniste le remercia et s'installa à côté du jeune comte. Ciel lui donna 22 ans à tout casser, surement mannequin vu sa taille et son physique. Il était fin et élancé. Il est vrai qu'il était vraiment beau, le gendre idéale... Le quoi ? Ciel se ressaisit immédiatement, bon dieu, sa mère lui mettait de ces idées en tête... Il soupira un peu et tourna la tête, regardant par la fenêtre. Il était perdu dans ses songes quand la voix mielleuse du jeune homme à côté de lui se fit entendre :

_" - Vous allez vous aussi au lycée de St Peter ?_

_- Hum ? Oui, vous aussi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous y enseignez ?_

_- Moi ? Non, je suis un élève, ahah, je fais si vieux que ça ? _Le jeune homme sourit, adressant un sourire bien charmant, trop même au jeune comte qui retint une moue.

_- Et bien vous êtes grand et vous ressemblez plus à un jeune enseignant qu'à un étudiant._

_- Non, je n'ai que 18 ans, je suis donc en terminal et vous ?_

_- Je rentre en seconde._

_- Ce n'est pas étonnant._

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas très grand, si je ne connaissais pas la destination de ce train et si je n'avais pas vu votre grosse valise, j'aurais juré que vous étiez un collégiens._

_- Très agréable à entendre... _Fit l'adolescent, tournant la tête en grommelant, il savait qu'il était petit, pas la peine de lui rappeler...

_- Je m'excuse, j'ai peut-être été un peu rustre..._

_- Surement. "_ Répondit froidement Ciel, mettant fin à la discussion.

Le trajet se finit alors dans un silence totale, ce qui ne dérangea pas le moindre du monde le jeune aristocrate. Une fois le train arrêté, Ciel se leva et prit sa grosse valise, sortant avec mal du train. Il sortit ensuite de la gare et chercha une indication pour rejoindre le lycée. Il chercha sur des panneaux, mais rien n'était indiquée, il soupira un peu, super la rentrée...

_" - Par là. "_

Ciel se retourna en reconnaissant la voix, il regarda le jeune homme de tout à l'heure qui lui montra une direction en souriant, Ciel le remercia d'un simple mouvement de tête et il partit dans cette direction, le jeune homme le rattrapa et ils firent le chemin ensemble bien que ni l'un ni l'autre commence à parler. Une fois devant le grand portail du lycée où se trouvait des centaines d'élèves en uniforme, Ciel soupira de soulagement, enfin il était arrivé. Il vit une masse de jeunes filles courir vers lui et l'autre jeune homme, au début il ne comprenait pas ce que crier les jeunes filles, mais quand elles furent assez proche, il comprit vite :

_" - Sebastian ! Tu es enfin là ! Tu nous as tant manqué pendant ces deux longs mois ! Tu as fait quoi ? Tu n'es pas allé votre d'autre fille hein ? Et c'est qui ce petit ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ton enfant ! Quoi que ce ne doit pas être possible, il a l'air d'avoir 10 ans, tu en as 18, tu n'as pas pus avoir un fils à 10 ans donc... Qui est-ce ? "_

Le comte se retint d'exploser, encore une réflexion par rapport à sa taille et à son visage de poupon qui le rajeunit bien trop... Il se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête, la tournant également. Le dit Sebastian regardait le jeune homme, sans se préoccuper des jeunes filles qui continuaient de lui parler, ou du moins, de lui vanter les 1000 qualités bien qu'il ne les écoute pas.

_" - Nous avons eu le nouveau uniforme à ce que je vois..._

_- Oui ! Tu peux aller le chercher à l'accueil, on va t'accompagner, en même temps on te suivra au dortoir !_

_- Hors de question, merci pour votre attention, mais je vais me débrouiller seul, viens. "_

Sebastian adressa un magnifique sourire aux jeunes filles qui lâchèrent un _' Kya ! '_ synchroniser avant que celui-ci ne parte, en entraînant le jeune comte avec lui. Ils allèrent tous les deux à l'accueil, demandant alors leurs uniformes.

_" - Ai-je la même chambre que l'année dernière ?_

_- Oui ! La n°18 !_

_- Et moi, puis-je connaître ma chambre ? Ciel Phantomhive, E2._

_- Alors... N°18 !_

_- Comme moi, quel heureux hasard n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer. "_

Ciel ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme que Sebastian, lui qui aurait voulu un partenaire calme... Il se retrouvait avec le mec le plus populaire de tout le lycée, le play-boy qui change de copine comme de chemise, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Les deux garçons prirent leurs uniformes avant d'aller dans leur chambre, elle était grande avec deux grands lits. Digne de l'école la plus renommée de tout le pays. Ciel posa sa valise et soupira un peu, regardant son uniforme un pantalon strict bleue marine, une chemise blanche, un veston également bleue marine et une veste bleue marine avec les armoiries de l'école. Il jeta un regard à son colocataire qui était déjà torse nu, un torse blanc, imberbe, sans imperfection, laiteux, on a envie de le toucher... Ciel sentit les rougeurs montaient à ses joues, il tourna vite la tête puis il retira lui aussi ses vêtements pour enfiler rapidement l'uniforme, il y avait une cravate... Il n'avait jamais fait le noeud, c'était toujours sa mère qui lui faisait. Il essaya de le faire comme il put, une fois fait, cela ressemblait à tout, sauf à un noeud de cravate.

_" - Laisse-moi faire... "_

Deux grandes mains gantées vinrent faire prendre les lanières de la cravate et doucement faire le noeud, Sebastian était derrière le jeune comte, collait contre son dos, sa respiration caressait le cou blanc de l'adolescent qui frissonnait, il baissa la tête et ne releva même pas que Sebastian le tutoyer maintenant.

_" - Voilà._

_- Merci... "_

Sebastian se redressa et sourit à Ciel qui n'osa même pas le regarder tant il avait honte d'être si peu dégourdie. La cloche retentit, les deux garçons prirent vite leurs sacs et courent à travers les couloirs pour arriver dans la grande cour où le principal faisait un discoure de bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves et tout le blabla. Ciel était resté près de Sébastian lors du discoure, mais quand il fallut se mettre par classe, ils durent se séparer. Ciel regarda sa classe, il y avait bien sûr l'intello qui reste seul, la miss monde qui plait à tout le monde, le péteux qui, comme son nom l'indique, se la pète et miss je sais tout. Ensuite il y a les élèves normaux puis il y a Ciel, l'exclus, celui qui n'est pas à sa place. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds comme le blé et aux yeux bleus comme la mer s'approcha de Ciel, il souriait avec un sourire... Bizarre, il fixa le jeune comte dans les yeux sans rien dire. Puis enfin il déclara.

_" - Alois Trancy et tout ce que je désire, je l'ai, on m'obéit sinon je me fâche, voilà les règles, maintenant, tu es mon nouveau jou- meilleur ami. "_

Le soit disant Alois ne laissa pas le comte répliqué, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers leur classe, il lui serrait fort la main comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Le comte n'osa rien dire, pour le moment. Une fois dans leur salle, le jeune blond força le comte à s'asseoir à une table et il se mit à côté de lui. Il ne lui lâcha pas la main pour autant. Le professeur se présenta puis il fit l'appelle. Quand le nom de Ciel passa, il répondit d'un ' présent ' assez mou, Alois regardait son jou- meilleur ami quand il entendit son nom.

_" - Phantomhive c'est ça... Ton père n'aurait pas une fabrique de jouets et autre ?_

_- Si._

_- Oh, j'ai donc un petit fils de riche à côté de moi, tu es quoi ? Comte non ?_

_- Oui._

_- Moi de même, tu ne dois pas connaître ma famille car elle n'est pas très importante, mais j'en reste ni plus ni moins qu'un comte. "_

Ciel ne dit rien, il n'apprécia pas trop le _' Petit fils de riche '_ mais il ne dit rien, préférant ne pas créer d'embrouille dès le début. L'heure se passa plutôt bien, malgré le fait que son voisin lui parlait en permanence de lui et lui faisait du pied sous la table. À l'heure du déjeuner, Ciel voulut partir seul pour manger en paix, mais ce n'était pas sans compter que la tête blonde allait le suivre. Donc, contraint, ils mangèrent ensemble dans un petit coin tranquille de la cafétéria, Ciel ne disait pas un mot, ce qui énerva bien vite son camarade.

_" - Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais ? Je t'ennuis c'est ça ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?!_ Le petit blond faisait une vraie scène digne de la rupture de Pamela et Chris dans une émission bidon de la télé-réalité.

_- Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai seulement pas envie de parler._

_- Re bonjour... Ciel si je n'ai pas oublié._ Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, Sebastian vint vers les deux amis, ne connaissant pas la raison du pourquoi le blond avait l'air furieux, il s'invita, tout sourire, s'asseyant à côté du comte Phantomhive.

_- Vous ne restez pas avec les gens de votre âge ?_ Demanda le comte, n'étant pas aussi heureux de la présence du brun.

_- Pourquoi ? Je vous dérange toi et ton ami ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse._

_- Oui vous dérangez !_ Lâcha le blond, furieux de la présence d'un autre mâle sur son territoire.

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi..._

_- Si votre ami dit que je dérange, je vais alors me retirer, à ce soir alors... Ciel._ Et sur ces mots, le brun partit, faisant un petit signe de la main à Ciel qui, ne répondit pas, cela va de soi.

_- Quel genre de relation as-tu avec lui ?! Ce soir, que vas-tu faire avec ce mec ?!_ Le blond avait prit le bleuté par les épaules et le secoua un peu, encore plus furieux, fixant Ciel dans les yeux, qui ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il s'énerver.

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde._

_- Tu es MON meilleur ami, donc tu m'appartiens ! Et je ne laisserais pas se play-boy t'avoir compris ?! "_

Ciel haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop la colère du blond, il le repoussa doucement avant de se lever et de s'excuser auprès du blond avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir, mais le blond n'était pas prêt à le laisser seul alors il le suivit. La cloche retentit, les deux camarades allèrent en cours alors. La fin de journée se finit sans embrouille. Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin de cour pour la fin de la journée, Ciel se leva suivit de Alois, il sortit de la classe et prit le long couloir pour aller aux escaliers de l'internat. Ciel commença à monter, Alois le suivait, il s'en fichait un peu, se disant qu'il finirait par aller dans sa chambre, mais quand Ciel arriva devant sa chambre et qu'il entra, le blond le suivit, alors le jeune comte s'arrêta et se tourna vers le blond.

_" - Pouvez-vous arrêter de me suivre ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Car je n'aime pas ça, puis ici, c'est ma chambre, alors partez avant que mon colocataire arrive._

_- Je dors ici cette nuit._

_- Non, ne décidez pas cela tout seul, puis vous n'avez pas le droit, cessez de faire l'enfant et sortez !_

_- Non ! Je veux dormir avec toi alors je dormirais avec toi !_

_- Mais... ! "_

Ciel fut tiré sur son lit, Alois le maintenant dessus, lui tenant les poignets, il était au-dessus de lui et le fixait dans les yeux, le blond souriait face à l'énervement du bleuté, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il faisait une moue adorable, enfin, une moue de colère que Alois qualifier d'adorable. L'aristocrate se débattait comme un diable, mais facilement à bout de souffle il finit par laisser Alois sur lui, haletant un peu, tous ces mouvements l'avaient décoiffer, ce qui le rendait terriblement sexy, toujours d'après Alois. Alors, le blond se pencha, d'abord sur le cou du bleuté, soufflant dessus, ce qui eu pour effet de faire frissonner le passif, puis il y déposa un doux baiser avant de remonter sur la mâchoire de Ciel puis sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement, d'abord un chaste baiser presque pudique puis un vrai baiser passionné, où la langue mutine de Alois cherchait sa consœur dans la bouche humide de Ciel, mais il n'eu pour réponse qu'une morsure. Le blond se recula en râlant, fixant le bleuté dans les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur son bassin pour bien le maintenant sur le lit. Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa plus sauvagement et pour le dissuader de morde, il posa une main sur son cou, serrant si le jeune comte mordait. Au même moment, Sébastian entra, voyant le blond à cheval sur le bleuté, l'embrassant langoureusement, enfin il croyait jusqu'à qu'il entende les gémissements de plainte du bleu entre deux baisers.

_" - Excusez-moi, mais je crois que Ciel n'a pas l'air très d'accord..._

_- La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux avec mon petit-ami !_

_- Je ne suis pas votre humphmhp !_ Le blond avait posé sa main sur la bouche de Ciel avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

_- Vous voyez ? Il le dit lui-même, laissez le maintenant et aller dans votre chambre._

_- Non ! Je dormirais avec lui !_

_- Bon... _Sebastian prit un ton froid, fixant méchamment Alois tout en souriant quand même, le rendant... Effrayant. _Partez sur-le-champ."_

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour dissuader le blond de rester, il sortit vite de la chambre, lançant un ' Ça ne se passera pas comme ça la prochaine fois ! ' avant de partir dans sa chambre. Ciel se redressa, essuyant ses lèvres, il faisait une moue de colère, regardant ailleurs puis il leva son regard vers Sebastian, lui devant un service, car sans lui, Alois serait resté.

_" - Merci, que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ?_

_- Hum..._ Une idée vint effectivement à l'esprit du brun, le petit bleuté, sont esclave sexuel... C'était l'occasion rêver d'en profiter... _Sois mien jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de toi et sache que je ne me lasse rarement de quelqu'un... "_

* * *

_Voui, fin :3_

_Non non, il y aura une suite hein, mais pas maintenant, j'attends juste de savoir déjà si ça plait ^^_

_Voilà, merci de lire :3_


End file.
